


Madness of Duke Jeagerjaquez

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Edited: December/28/2017, F/M, It's my best attempt at writing a lime, Lime, M/M, Madness of Duke Venomania, Some scenes are not as explicit, Teens can become very cruel, That affects everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When revenge, lust and madness are linked to the same end, it can be very satisfying or end in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness of Duke Jeagerjaquez

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Locura del Duque Jeagerjaquez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098535) by [iPrincezzInuyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai). 



> Ok, this is my first story, and was posted to another blog, and here in Spanish, so this is my first time writing something in English.
> 
> I hope you like it, work hard so that he could agree to back the song.
> 
> I love that song.

“Why?” Lamented a blue-haired young man with a rare and curious scar marked on his right cheek, in front of several pieces of glass scattered from what was once a mirror. “Am I so horrible?” If there had been someone who could answer him, that teenager knew the answer, recently responded and in the most cruel way.

_You’re horrible._

“Is that your reason?” He hoped that in those words there was falsehood, although deep down – He spoke with all sincerity.

“What a sorry state.” A sinister voice laughed.

The teenager looked up to find the intruder; When he got home, he furiously asked that nobody bother him and leave him alone. His surprise was great when he saw in front of him a young man, early maturity, brown hair combed back, a slight lock falling on his forehead and dressed in a very elegant white suit.

“So this is the form that the human adopt when they’re immersed in their sorrows, blaming others and in the most hilarious cases, themselves.”

“Who are you?” The young man demanded to know.

“I? I’m known by many names, but you call me Aizen.” He made a slight bow, “I hope to know the name of my host.”

“I didn’t invite you.” He was upset by the intrusion.

“No, nobody does, I invite myself.” Aizen didn’t mind the teenager’s bad mood, he looked funny. “I’m still waiting for your name.”

“Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.”

“From your humble home, I gather that you’re from a very respectable family. Can I ask you a question? What a fool, I just did it. Anyway, what calamity has happened to someone of such high status to be like this?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Really? Because with my magnificent gifts I could stop your suffering.”

The latter had an effect on Grimmjow, although he seemed reluctant to tell him his reason he didn’t think he lost anything. “A rejection” He spoke softly, hoping that Aizen hadn’t heard him.

“Now I see everything clearly, that maid must be a fool for having rejected an elegant lord, look what she has lost.” Aizen started laughing, “It wasn’t a _girl_ , was it?” He asked when his mockery ended, “Wow. But it wasn’t just a _rejection_.” Aizen began to walk around him. “Of course, he also made fun and not only that, they all joined in their mockery and contempt.”

Grimmjow squeezed his hands, turning his white knuckles from the anger and pent-up frustration he felt at the memory.

“And all for not being physically favored.” Aizen’s cold hand caressed his scarred cheek.

“It’s not my fault!” He shouted angrily.

Aizen smiled, pleased, he had found something good and funny in this boy.

Grimmjow trembled with anger when Aizen’s hands rested on his shoulders.

“Do you want to get revenge?” Aizen asked, “Do you want them to suffer?”

Grimmjow concluded that this person wasn’t a hallucination invented by the rage and courage that ran through his blood. “What should I do?”

“An exchange, that’s all. The rest I know that you’ll do very well.” From his white suit he pulled out a small dagger and dropped it into Grimmjow’s hand.

“Will everyone suffer?” He asked as he made a cut from the hand to the wrist.

“If you wish.” Aizen smiled astutely, while cutting himself in the same way.

“That’s what I want, that they suffer the same as me.” He squeezed his bleeding hand with the demon’s. “Especially _him_.”

☽✠☾

The little light that the moon offered that night faded with every step that a young man with silver hair gave towards the mansion hidden in the fog. He opened the door that led to the interior of the mansion, which was too dark, partly by almost all the curtains that prevented the moonlight.

It seemed that no one inhabited that dreary place.

“I was waiting for you.” A voice whispered and one hand stretched out from the darkness while the other carried a candelabrum illuminating their faces.

The owner of the mansion was an adult, with light blue hair, his eyes of the same color, his elegant suit of white, his face looked like it was sculpted by the gods themselves, but his eyes flashed lust.

The youngest was a teenager, silver hair, blue eyes and medium height. His eyes were empty except for a smile on his face.

“Come with me.” He took the hand of the child, “You shouldn’t be shy, this is your new home.” They walked down a path that led to the basement. As they descended, the adult began to remove some clothes from the youngest. At the end of the basement, the noises began to be heard, but they weren’t normal sounds.

They weren’t the only ones in the mansion and that young man wasn’t the first to enter. In that basement there were several men, all of them had little clothes and the lost look accompanied by that smile.

“For being your first night, I’ll try to be the gentlest.” He threw the last garment while laying the youngest in the bed that was in that basement, “But seeing you like that, I doubt that I can control myself.” He began to kiss his neck, “Don’t worry, we’ll both enjoy this.”

Shortly after he made the deal with Aizen, he disappeared and has never seen him again. The surprising thing was when he saw himself in a piece of glass, the scar he had had since his birth, had disappeared.

Wanting to figure out how to get revenge on everyone, he found the solution when he returned to the boarding school. In that place he was also teased, whether it was because of his old scar or because he was from a real family, he got involved in a fight and in one of the blows to him, his blood gushed out a little bit to his opponent and which was his astonishment when the boy began to change his way of being, doing everything he wanted.

Grimmjow smiled to himself, his revenge would be very pleasant.

He decided to look for his _friends_ and when he saw them accompanied by the person they loved the most, it was when he enjoyed the most. At that moment, he pricked his finger and with the few drops of blood that sprouted, he touched his victim. From night to morning they disappeared from their homes and made under his bed next to him.

Although there was something inopportune in dealing with Aizen. It pleased him to feel the lust and desire hidden in their bodies, that only their sweet venom made them come out when they made love, but in those moments, they never saw him. They pronounced the name of the person they loved the most.

_As long as they suffer, everything is worth it._

That’s why the boy under him; The young man was called Hitsugaya Toshiro, he was Ichimaru Gin’s fiance, a man who lived in his city and who participated in the chorus of ridicule.

That was their revenge, to steal from the one they loved the most.

“I love you, Gin” He uttered before being sealed by a wild kiss from Grimmjow.

 _Never your name._ A voice repeated in his head.

_ -Nnoitra Gilga (Melodist, 26) _

_ -Abarai Renji (Soldier, 24) _

_ -Hitsugaya Toshiro (Student, 16) _

☽✠☾

He decided to go to the capital to maintain his status as Duke of the region and discuss political issues – It was then that he saw him again. At first he thought it was someone else, but seeing him more closely, he had no more doubts.

On the other side of the street inside a store he was there with two small girls, his unmistakable orange hair and his unwavering, challenging gaze confirmed everything, he was the boy who had rejected him ten years ago, Kurosaki Ichigo.

It didn’t take him long to find out where he lived, that same night he would take him with him to never let him be free. Before Ichigo entered his home, he took out the needle and pricked his finger, passing close to him without the orange-haired man noticing, and with a slight push, a blood seal was engraved on his hand and absorbed by his skin.

He only had to wait until nightfall and see how Ichigo left by his own foot of his home to go towards him.

When he faced him, he was able to kiss him and be reciprocated with the same intensity. The desire to take it at that precise moment was left behind, he had a better place to do it.

As soon as they reached the basement of the mansion, Grimmjow tore Ichigo’s clothes with his own hands.

“I would tell you that I’m going to be kind.” He laid him face down and whispered in his ear, “But tonight I’m going to enjoy it in a thousand ways. Don’t worry, you’ll feel the same pleasure as me.”

☽✠☾

_When he lived in the city, a few meters from the exit, a stream was born that was the favorite place of most children and adolescents in the area to spend time with family, friends... Or lovers._

“ _What was the important thing you wanted to tell me, Grimmjow?” Ichigo asked, but the young man next to him didn’t speak, he wasn’t even able to look him in the eye, “If it’s nothing important, I should go, my sisters – ” Ichigo didn’t finish speaking because his lips were sealed in a kiss that Grimmjow had given him. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away, he was very surprised. “What does that mean?” He asked for an explanation._

“ _I like you.” Grimmjow confessed._

_Ichigo remained silent, but after a while he decided to speak. “I... Grim-”_

“ _Did you all hear?” They heard a burlesque voice._

_Both young men turned around and a group watched them._

“ _The panther likes the strawberry.” Gin scoffed, the girls in the group were amused by the phrase they began to chant._

“ _Ichigo likes ugly people.” Kaien pointed._

“ _What bad tastes.” Nelliel scoffed._

_Laughter and accusations flooded the place._

“ _Shut up!” Ichigo shouted, stopping the teasing and everyone looking at him, surprised, “I don’t like Grimmjow!” He turned to see him, “You’re horrible, I can’t see you without you provoking me repulsion.” He said in the most cruel way, “Who could fall in love with you?” He walked away from him and everyone else, “Having that frightening scar.”_

_Silence reigned until Ichigo had disappeared from the stream, at which point the laughter exploded in the group._

“ _You’ve been rejected.” They mocked him._

“ _Frightening scar.” They pointed their finger at him._

_Who could fall in love with you?_

☽✠☾

That night he wasn’t kind or gentle as he used to his victims the first time he brought them to his new home. He took Ichigo in the roughest and savage way. When that act of lust ended Grimmjow felt so tired and satisfied, for his revenge had been finished.

“I love y–” Ichigo didn’t finish his sentence, Grimmjow kissed him, in the whole act he didn’t let Ichigo speak except to hear his moans and gasps of pleasure, because although he wanted to continue believing that he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t want to hear the name of the person to whom Ichigo had given his heart.

 _Never your name_ , Said the same voice, only this time it sounded more painful.

_ -Ishida Uryuu (Scientific, 20) _

_ -Hisagi Shuhei (Spy, 25) _

_ -Kurosaki Ichigo (Doctor, 26) _

☽✠☾

Grimmjow believed that by making all people in his past suffer, he would be better, but he wasn’t satisfied. It wasn’t enough for him to see them suffer, he wanted everyone to suffer.

The kidnappings of the young men didn’t stop, on the contrary, they increased. That demon took everyone equally, rich or poor, father or son, husband or lover, all disappeared.

Perhaps the only mistake he had in his madness, was to have kidnapped the green-eyed man.

_ -Tesla Lindocruz (Craftsman, 19) _

_ -Hirako Shinji (Professor, 28) _

_ -Ulquiorra Cifer (Count, 28) _

☽✠☾

“We still have no trace of Master Ulquiorra.” An old man spoke.

“Yamamoto-San,” A orange-haired maiden spoke disconsolately, showing the despair and anguish she suffered. “What about overseas?”

“The Master wasn’t there.”

“Countess,” A blond woman spoke, “Haven’t you thought about the possibility that maybe he was kid–?”

“No!” She screamed scared. “Don’t you dare say it, Halibel!”

“Orihime,” Another woman of the same age spoke, perhaps the only one who could understand her friend’s pain. “The kidnappings increased, they never asked for a rescue, and none of them have seen each other again. Several of them have been missing for years.”

“I won’t give up, Tatsuki, even if I – ” She squeezed her dress tightly, “I’ll look for him myself!” Orihime ran away from her fiancée’s mansion, she didn’t hear the screams of her servants, she just ran.

A few months ago she was happy in Ulquiorra’s arms, talking about the wedding they would have and how would be their life – And the next day he had disappeared.

Without realizing the night fell and she didn’t know where she was, she had run without looking.

_Several of them have been missing for years._

Orihime shook her head, trying to erase those cruel words, but she only managed to make the tears threaten to come out again. She decided to return to her home, but when she didn’t see where she was going, she hit someone. She met an old man sitting in the street, or she thought he was an old man, but couldn’t be sure because of the long blanket that covered him from head to toe.

“I beg your pardon, sir.” Orihime ducked her head and turned around.

“A pretty girl like you should not shed tears. What ails you, my lady?”

“M-my fiance has disappeared. I don’t have news about him... The police have surrendered.”

“Have you not given up?”

“Never! I’ll look for Ulquiorra until the end of my days! So I have to sell my soul to the Devil, I don’t care.”

“Those are dangerous words. However, since you insist.” The old man was looking for something under his blanket. “Take it.” He extended an object to Orihime, a dagger. “I know who does this.”

“You?! Why didn’t you say it? Do you know how many people you may have saved?”

“You just said it, the police have surrendered. Also, it would be more reliable if a beautiful, courageous woman does it.”

“Do you believe that I can achieve it?”

“You’re someone who would give everything for love. Listen well, girl, what I’m going to tell you, is something that you should never tell anyone.”

Orihime listened attentively until the last indication of the old man and the more she listened and understood, the more she pressed the dagger.

“Now you must prepare yourself, girl. The night’s short for us and every minute counts.”

Orihime finished listening and moved away from the place with a dagger in her hands.

“By the way – ”

She listened behind, thought that it was still the old man who would give her one last warning, but that wasn’t his voice. That voice sounded younger and in a sinister, spooky tone, Orihime had to turn to make sure it was the old man.

There was nobody in that alley.

A breeze of cold air made her hair stand on end.

“ _Deal_.”

☽✠☾

It was the fifth time he had his way with him in what had been the day passed. He would never tire of making him pay for his contempt. His body was the most marked of all, since each time he took him, his madness and lust increased. Grimmjow let him rest for this time, and decided to go up to the main hall.

When it was close to the fireplace, at the top it had been marked by the passage of time, the place where there had once been a portrait. He ordered to burn that image where his old self appeared, they would never see him that way again.

The sound of the door of his mansion opening caught his attention. A teenager entered, medium height, dressed very warm, he could not see his face very well by the fringe of his orange hair.

He smiled to himself, today he would have a new acquisition and fun for the whole night. _He must be lost_. So he had managed to have more lovers, a slight touch and they would never return to that sad reality they had.

Grimmjow extended his hand to the young man, the boy accepted it, the Duke hugged him giving him a gentle caress on his orange hair, the same color as the person who – A strong pain in his chest caused him to turn his gaze from the young man to the place where he felt that pain, a dagger was stuck close to his heart. Confusion seized him when he saw the dagger, the same one with which he had made the contract with Aizen. His clothes were soaked with his blood.

He looked at his attacker, the surprise was when he saw how the boy raised his face, removing the fringe, was a woman.

“It’s true, you can’t charm women.” Orihime spoke. She acted as he had indicated, now she must look for Ulquiorra in this diabolical mansion.

Orihime searched through all the rooms until she found the basement. With infinite terror she watched as several young male looked stunned, as if they were awakening from a long sleep. Without wasting time she looked for her lost love whom she found confused and in a bad state. It hurt her to see him like that, she took off her coat and covered him.

“O-Ori–”

“Don’t talk, I’m here.” She hugged him, tears running down her face. “Everything will be fine.” She helped him up and they ran towards the main hall.

When everyone was aware of what was happening and remembered that it wasn’t a dream, they shouted altered and fled away from that mansion.

Grimmjow lay on the ground, he was losing too much blood, he was sure to die. He saw everyone go and leave him alone, nobody wanted to turn around to see him; He watched as that woman ran away with the young green-eyed one, but his astonishment began when that couple crossed the threshold of the mansion – And Aizen was leaning against the frame, smiling in a very pleased manner.

“ _You already believed yourself a God, it was too much._ ”

Everyone ran away.

When someone passed by him, it was then that he felt real fear of being alone. The one who had stayed until the last second, and was standing at the door, the one who deigned to turn around to see him. Ichigo.

“Grimmjow?” Ichigo intended to approach him.

… _Don’t leave yet_...

“No...” Ichigo walked away, he was going away forever. “You’re not him.”

… _I haven’t been able to tell you the truth yet_ …

“He has a scar.” Ichigo turned around and walked away from that mansion. “He’s the person... I love most in my life.”

… _You’re the only one I loved_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Well, English is not my first language, but I learn reading and watching... I think I can basically dominate.
> 
> Seriously I hope you liked it, and I'll upload more stories of other fandoms.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> See ya.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
